Love between 3?
by krazy4ne
Summary: Harry and Hermione are friends with benefits, but what happens when Hermione meets and falls in love with another witch. Will Harry and Hermione end their relationship or could it turn into a love triangle? AU MFF Rated M for sexual themes. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since the defeat of Voldemort, I have never been afraid of saying his name, and I am sitting in the Leaky Cauldron having a butter beer after a hard day at work. I am only half way through my first one when I hear a commotion and turn to see what it is. I see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walk up to the bar and sit down only a few stools away from me. I was a classmate of theirs but I doubt they know who I am. I was a Gryffindor but a shy one. I never could figure out why the sorting hat put me there. I would be the one eating by myself at meals and in the library studying or just writing fantasy stories, mostly fan fictions which are popular in the muggle world. I grew up in the muggle world being a half-blood but I don't care about blood status I see the person for who they are and not what they are. I was in the same year as Hermione and Harry so when they looked in my direction and saw them smile I thought that they might have recognized me but then Tom the barkeep walked by and their eyes followed him. I sigh and take another sip of my drink. Then I take out my muggle notebook and pen and started writing. I have about 2 pages full when I hear Hermione laugh at something Harry said. I look up and watch her. She looks as if she is moving in slow motion; her beautiful smile that shows her perfect white teeth, her deep brown eyes twinkling as she laughs, tossing her long wavy hair behind her shoulder. She picks up her drink and sips at it, her soft pink lips touching the glass rim making me jealous of the liquid entering her mouth. I go to reach for my drink feeling my mouth suddenly dry but miss it and knock it over spilling it all over my notebook and off the counter soaking my robes.

"Shit" I say as I bolt upright and wipe myself off. Then bend over to pick up the broken glass. I hear someone come over to help me. "Th…th…thanks." I stutter in embarrassment as I look up to see Hermione Granger looking at me smiling.

"Oh, no problem." She smiles at me wiping up the liquid with a towel.

"Ouch." I shout as I piece of glass cuts me when I'm not paying attention. I go to put it in my mouth to suck on the blood but she quickly grabs my wrist.

"Don't do that there might be some glass in there and you will cut your lip." She says as she helps me stand up. "Harry, grab my bag for me please." I look and see Harry Potter, savior of all wizard kind, make his way over with a brown leather bag.

"You know you could have just used your wand." He says handing Hermione her bag and smiling at me. I blush.

"I…I…I'm sorry old ha…habits die hard when you live wi…with muggles." I say nervously.

"I know exactly what you mean" Hermione says. "I am always doing things the hard way." She smiles as me as she digs in her bag and pulls out a pair of tweezers. "I always find these more useful than a wand when getting out slivers." She pinches the tweezers at me then takes it to my finger and grabs a piece of glass sticking out. "Especially since it is usually the wand giving me the slivers." She giggles pulling out the glass and laying it on a napkin. She then gets an ice cube from her empty water glass and rubs it on my finger washing off the blood and stopping the bleeding. She then wipes it off and blows on it. I stare at her pooched lips and imaging kissing them. I have had the biggest crush on Hermione since Hogwarts about 3rd year when she started developing. I hear myself let out a small moan. I see her look up at me and smile. I blush and turn a bright red. I quickly pull my finger away and grab my bag.

"ummm thanks I…I…I should get going." I toss a few kunts on the counter top and rush out the door.

* * *

"Hey Tom do you know who she is I didn't get her name and she left her notebook." Harry asks handing the notebook to Hermione.

"oh she is a regular. Frequents 2-3 times a week. She usually sits at the back table writing in that." Tom points to the notebook which Hermione is thumbing through. "I believe her name is Marie. She is very quiet. I never see her in here with anyone."

"Hmm… I guess we'll have to come back again soon and see if we can catch her." Hermione says slipping the notebook in her bag. "Shall we go Harry I'm getting a little tired."

"Of course Mione." Harry pays for their drinks and the broken glass. "Shall we?" he holds his arm out for Hermione to take she smiles.

"We shall." She takes his arm and slings her bag over her shoulder and they exit together walking to their flat a few blocks away.

A few minutes later they arrive and Hermione heads straight to her bedroom.

"Would you like some tea?" harry says.

"No thanks I think I'm just going to go to bed maybe do some reading."

"Oh ok night." He goes over to her and kisses her forehead.

"Night Harry thanks for the drinks." She smiles and enters her room and closes the door behind her locking it. She sets her bag on her desk and takes the notebook out. Sitting on her bed she opens it. She knows it is wrong to read it without permission but she saw how I was concentrating hard on it as I was writing. She lies back against her pillows and opens it to the first page seeing the title "Love from afar" and she starts reading it.

It is about a student who is in love with a fellow student but is afraid to let out her feelings because they are both girls and thinks of herself as invisible.

Hermione continues to read as the shy girl watches the more popular girl she loves swoon over a boy who doesn't care about her except as a way to improve his grades. Hermione feels like the object of the main characters love and lust seems awful familiar. The story ends at graduation and the love is still unrequited and unnoticed.

The next story involves a lesbian couple truly and deeply in love with one another. The characters descriptions seem familiar to the ones before but different personas. One is feminine with brown curly wavy hair and brown eyes while the other is blonde and has blue eyes with a more tomboyish flare. The story is just a short one shot on the couple's anniversary. It is mainly a love making scene.

* * *

**Story Excerpt**

Ana slowly caresses her loves perky breasts before leaning down and slowly licking around the light mauve nipple, causing it to harden. Jean moans as Ana takes the nipple in her mouth and sucks on it slowly, her hand snaking over the body beneath her. Jean slides her fingers into Ana's blonde hair and holds her closer. Ana lightly bites the nipple causing Jean to scream.

"Oh Ana." and Ana moans into Jean's breast then kisses her way to the other breast where Hermi Jean's nipple is already hard. I Ana latches on and sucks harder. She moves her hand down between Jeans thighs slowly tracing circles over the soft flesh of Jean's lower stomach and inner thighs. Jean starts moving her hips and spreads her legs wider for Ana. "Please love I need you." Jean pleas.

"Anything you want my love." Ana replies as she presses her fingers to Jean's throbbing clit and slowly rubs it and dips her fingers down wetting them in Jeans juices and spreading it over the hard bud.

"Oooohhh" Jean moans and arches up gripping Ana's hair harder pulling her up to look at her. Ana just smiles then leans back down kissing Hermione's breast bone and down her stomach closer to her sex. Ana slides her fingers down teasing her lover's dripping opening slowly rimming it as her lips move closer and closer painfully slow for Jean's liking. "now love, suck my clit now!" Jean shouts pushing Ana down. Ana giggles at her love's directness. I obey her orders and capture the throbbing bud in my mouth sucking on it, at the same time pushing two fingers slowly into Hermione's tight opening. "aaaahhhhh yessss Marie" Hermione moans.

"mmmm" I moan vibrating her bud in my mouth, making Hermione buck up… ~

* * *

By now Hermione has realized this story is about her and me. The name changes in it confirmed what she already thought. She is squirming in her pajamas as she reads on, rubbing her thighs together trying to get some relief. But it's just not cutting it. She lays down the notebook and quickly strips off her clothes then gets back in bed completely nude. She lies on her side so she can read the notebook and have both hands free to touch herself. She picks up where she left off as she caresses her breasts and pulls on her nipples. She moans pinching a little harder feeling it go straight to her clit. She gets to the part where "she" is climaxing in the story and stops reading needing her own release. She closes her eyes and imagines that I am there with her reenacting the scene as she slides her hand down her stomach and between her legs. She slides her fingers into her slit and rubs her throbbing bud. She gasps and arches off the bed. She has never been this turned on and wet before. She moans as she continues to rub moving faster and harder. Feeling herself approach her peak she stops and moves her fingers to her opening and slowly inserts two fingers deep inside herself. Groaning at how hot she is inside. She moves in and out quickly picking up the pace curling her fingers hitting her g-spot.

"Ooohhhh" she moans and groans louder. She starts panting heavily as she reaches her peak. "Marie!" she shouts as she cums hard and long. She slows her movements as the waves of pleasure slowly subside deep inside her. She lies on her back panting eyes closed.

"Hermione? You ok?" Harry knocks on the door.

"I'm perfect." She says rather wispy sounding.

"You sure I thought I heard you scream."

"Oh you did" her smiles to herself.

"Oh….oh!" Harry figures out what she means. "Well if you need a hand I'll be in my room." He says with a smile on his face

"Oh I will." She laughs. "Night Harry."

"Good night Mione."

Hermione giggles to herself and grabs the note book flipping through it seeing how many stories there are she sees that the whole thing is almost filled. She flips to the last entry the one I was writing in the cauldron. She reads it.

* * *

**Story Excerpt**

"She just walked in. the woman I have wanted since I was 13 years old. The woman I have loved since I first saw her. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I can never have her, never hold her in my arms, never comfort her when she needs comforted. Never be able to watch her as she gives birth to our children or have her by my side as I give birth to our children or even both. She is so beautiful and amazing. I secretly bought a picture from Colin in our last year so I could always look at it. But it isn't the same. I have even tried to date other women even a few men. But I just couldn't let them suffer as I loved another. And I can't go tell her that I love her cause she has her own love and all I want is for her to be happy and if being with Harry is what she wants then I will always just love her from afar unrequited and unnoticed.

Maybe one day I can convince myself to move on but I know I won't be able to. My heart aches and breaks just even thinking about giving up but it is my own fault for not even trying. I'm not brave and outgoing. I have never figured out why I was sorted into Gryffindor in the first place. If it had placed me somewhere else maybe I wouldn't be in this dilemma. But that is not what happened and now I live a lonely life in my mother's guest house working at a gay and lesbian muggle book store near the leaky cauldron hoping maybe she'll stop in, but I highly doubt it because I think she is straight or bisexual which would be a dream for me but only Merlin knows. But for now I will just go on living and dreaming. At least I have my picture of her and my imagination without those I would surely be lost. So as my final thought I say:

I, Siriana Marie Whyte-Black, named for my father, love Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch in the world, and all I wish is for her to be happy and healthy and live a long prosperous life."

* * *

Hermione wipes a tear from her eye. "How could I have been so blind? How could have everyone been so blind. I need to find her. I'll have Harry look up her address tomorrow at the ministry." She hugs the notebook and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione shows Harry the last part and asks if he can look her up.

"I don't know Mione. I have no reason to look up her information."

"Oh please harry you read the passage please. I need to find her." Hermione whines and pouts. Harry can't stand it when she pouts.

"Arg fine fine I'll look but I can't promise I'll find anything." He gives in so easily. "But you owe me."

"Of course anything."

"Mmm anything." He grins at her. She blushes a little.

"Anything." She whispers in his ear then licks it.

"Mmm you are a minx." She just smiles at him then kisses him. They have a "best friends with benefits" thing going on. They had lost their virginities to each other in 4th year before the final task of the tri-wizard tournament, and have gotten together periodically since. It hasn't complicated their relationship and everyone thinks they are together anyways so when they act all lovey dovey in public people don't notice and think it is normal. "I am going to be collecting on that anything you know."

"Oh I know." She then swats his ass. "Now go cause if you find nothing you get nothing" she smiles and walks back into her room shaking her hips for him then closes the door knocking him out of his day dream. He smiles and heads out to work.

* * *

Mean while I am at home franticly looking for my notebook before I head to work at the book store.

"Crap where is it I know I had it at The Leaky…." Then I remember. "Shit I left it behind." I grab my bag and head out the door I need to stop there before work. I apparate to an alley near The Leaky Cauldron.

I walk in and see Tom wiping down the bar.

"Mornin' Marie what brings you here this early?" he looks up and asks.

"I left my notebook here last night have you seen it." I say

"No no I haven't but Miss Granger and Mr. Potter had it, maybe one of them took it with them in hopes of finding you." He smiles as a wave of fear flows through my body praying to Merlin that Hermione had not read it.

"Tha…thanks Tom. If you see either of them please tell them to owl it to me, Marie Whyte."

"No problem Marie. See you later." He smiles and goes back to wiping off the counter since there is nothing else to do till lunch.

"Bye" I wave to him and head to the book store feeling nervous about if they had read any of it or not.

* * *

It's almost noon and I am putting some new books away when the bell above the door rings. I hear someone ring the bell at the front counter. I set the book back on the cart and make my way to the front.

"Hi, welcome how may I…" the customer at the counter turns around and it's Hermione. I freeze mid step and sentence.

"Marie," she says. She knows my name how.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I found you," she smiles and steps forward pulling my notebook out of her bag. I go to reach for it but she pulls it back to her chest. "Umm… I'm sorry but I read some of it," I gasp. "I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. I found you very interesting at the Cauldron and wanted to know what you were writing. In hopes of maybe getting to know you better." She looks down at the floor. "I read the last entry." She pauses. "I am sorry I never noticed you at Hogwarts, I regret that I didn't from reading what you have written. I think I would have really enjoyed your company." She looks up at me and smiles taking another few steps closer so she is only a few centimeters away. "I hope that I can make it up to you," she hands me the notebook and grazes her hand over mine. I feel shivers go up and down my spine from her touch.

"Umm I am off in about 15 minutes for lunch if you wish to join me." I blurt out as she starts to turn around. Sure now my courage kicks in. she stops and smiles at me.

"That would be lovely." She moves over to a book shelf. "I'm just going to look around till then."

"Ok please enjoy and if you have any questions about where something is please ask." I smile as I hug my notebook before heading to the back to the back to put away the notebook.

I come back out and see Hermione browsing the erotic lesbian section. I smile as she picks up a book and a reads the back of it. I hear her make a hmm sound as she flips it open to see one of the pictures inside. I sneak around the book shelf and look at her through the opening. The book shelves are just like open boxes so you can see all the way through the store to see if a customer needs help.

I watch her as she reads the page. She tilts her head to the side exposing her neck. I lick my lips seeing her lean neck. She runs her hand up her chest and neck pushing her hair back letting the light hit her neck. Then she slowly drags her finger down her creamy skin.

"Mmm," I release a small moan.

Hermione smiles looking up at me, she knew I was there the whole time. I blush beet red and quickly turn around. I don't hear her close the book and move away. The next thing I know she is right beside me. She places her hand on my shoulder as she leans in to my ear.

"You're cute when you blush," she whispers. Her breath on my neck gives me goose bumps. I blush again. She then slides her hand down my arm and takes my hand in hers. "It's been 15 minutes shall we go to lunch," She pulls me slightly towards the door.

"Yeah let me go tell my boss in back real fast."

"Ok," she releases my hand and heads to the front door as I go to the back to clock out. I shove my wallet in my back pocket as I near the front.

"Ready?" I say kind of shyly.

"Mhm." She says taking my hand and leads me out the door.

* * *

We go to a little café not far from the book store. My friend Angy works there as a waitress.

"Oi, Siri," (her nickname for me, I hate it.) she approaches laying down a couple menus in front of us. "Lovely day, eh?"

"It sure is Angy," I smile back at her.

"Who's the hot totty, mate?" she leans in and whispers in my ear.

"This is Hermione. Hermione this is my friend Angy. Sorry for her rudeness she doesn't know how to talk proper in front of ladies." I look at Hermione as I elbow Angy.

"Oomph. Oi wha's at fur?" Angy leers at me.

"Just because," I say smiling as I hear Hermione giggling.

"Marie that wasn't nice," Hermione looks at me trying not to giggle.

"Oh she deserved it for something I'm sure," I look over at Angy.

"Yeah I guess." She smiles. "so wha' can I ge' ya?"

"I'll have the fish 'n' chips with extra vinegar and water," I say then Angy looks to Hermione.

"Umm… banger and crisps with a water please"

"All righ' be back in a jiff," Angy says winking to me and heads off to the kitchen.

A little while later our food arrives and we start eating. I have reverted back to my shy self. But Hermione starts up the conversation. We don't talk about anything in particular just the weather, our interests but books mostly. Soon we are finished eating and I need to get back to work. I pop a few complimentary mints and leave Angy a nice tip along with paying for Hermione's meal after a protest on her part, but I won, barely.

* * *

We are almost back to the shop when Hermione stops.

"Marie?" Hermione takes my hand and looks me straight in the eye.

"Yes?" I answer

"I had a great time with you," I smile at her

"So did I," I smile back at her

"And I was wondering if maybe we could go out again maybe something a little more romantic." She blushes a little.

"I would like that, since you already know how I feel about you." I blush redder and look down at the ground. I feel Hermione place her other hand on my cheek and lift my head up. I lean my head into her touch, her hand is so soft and warm. She strokes her thumb lightly as our eyes meet again.

"Yes I do know. And from what I have read and from today I hope maybe I can come to feel the same way." She smiles brightly as my heart stops at her words.

"Really?" I'm shocked

"Yes Siriana Marie I really do" she whispers as she leans in closer and kisses her lips softly to mine.

"Mmm," I lightly moan tasting her vanilla scented lip gloss. I feel sparks on my lips and the feel of floating in the air. I wrap my arms around Hermione's waist as her hands move up into my hair pulling me closer. I hear her whimper as I nip at her lower lip. She opens her mouth slightly allowing me to slip my tongue in caressing her tongue and tasting her.

Suddenly there is a whistle from behind us. We break apart and look over to the door of the store.

"Oi, Marie!" my boss shouts out the door. "If you are going to do that come stand in the window and draw in some customers at least." He laughs. I laugh resting my forehead to Hermione's as she laughs too. I flip him the bird. He just laughs louder.

"I better get going need to get back to work."

"Ok I'll see you soon. Owl me when you get off work ok?" she leans in and whispers.

"Of course." I smile and give her a quick peck on the lips. "See you soon," I stand and watch her as she walks into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Well well well… now who was that hot mama?" Jeremy, my boss, asks.

"That was Hermione Granger." I smile at him. I had told him all about her and how I had a huge crush on her but left out the part about us being witches since he is a muggle.

"OH! Wow" he is shocked as I walk by him to the back room. He follows. "Details woman come on." He stands in the door way.

"There aren't any."

"Liar!"

"Ok well last night I was at a little pub and she walks in with her friend Harry. I had my notebook out writing as usual when I spilled my drink and they came over to help me."

"Mhm yeah then what"

"I got nervous when she treated my finger because I cut it on a piece of glass and I rushed off leaving it behind. Then today she walks in here with it right before lunch and I invited her to lunch then she kissed me nothing more."

"Girlfriend, that was not just a kiss that was a full on snogfest." He laughs "well finish putting those new books away then go home it's been slow today and I bet you would like to call your new girl." He winks and goes off to the front. I smile and get back to work.

* * *

After about an hour or so I'm done and I head out. I go over to The Leaky Cauldron to tell Tom not to worry about my note book. When I walk in I see Hermione there laughing and drinking with another woman. I can't see her face. I go over to the bar and sit down not wanting to interrupt Hermione's meeting. I ask Tom for a pumpkin juice since it is still early in the day. I just sit there sipping my drink as I watch Hermione. I am jealous. I know we aren't going out officially or anything but I still feel betrayed. I see the other woman move to get up but Hermione rushes around to help her up. Then I see that the other woman is pregnant, very pregnant and that it is Ginny Malfoy nee Weasley. I sigh with relief knowing it is not some woman after my girl. I see Hermione look up and smile at me I smile back and move off the stool.

"Hello." Ginny says as I approach.

"Hi can I give you a hand?" I offer to get her bag in the corner of the booth.

"Sure." She smiles and looks at Hermione as I climb in for the bag.

"Here you go." I smile handing her the bag.

"Thanks. I'm Ginerva Malfoy." She sticks out her hand and I shake it.

"No problem I'm…" I go to say my name as I shake her hand but Hermione interrupts me.

"This is my girlfriend Marie Whyte. She went to school with us. She was in my year." Hermione says.

"Oh how nice." Ginny says. And I look at Hermione in shock at calling me her girlfriend. "I didn't know you were dating anyone Mione, just knocking' boots with Harry once in a while." Ginny giggles.

"You know I haven't done anything with him in at least 3 months and that was only because we were both totally wasted." Hermione looks to Ginny then me. "And well I just met Marie here yesterday and we went on a lunch date today so I guess it might be a little too soon to be saying we are dating and she is my girlfriend." She blushes and slightly grins at me.

"I…I don't mind if you call me that, I kind of like the sound of being called your girlfriend." I blush and take Hermione's hand squeezing it slightly. Ginny looks between us and smiles at Hermione and I as we look into each other's eyes smiling.

"Well I better get going Draco is waiting for me to get home." She gives Hermione a hug. "Owl or floo me later we need to talk again." She says glancing at me. I blush as she looks over at me.

"I will safe travels. Give Drac a hug for me." Hermione says.

"Pleasure meeting you Marie." Ginny shakes my hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." I say. Ginny heads out the back of the building to Diagon alley. Hermione takes my hand and leads me out the front leading to muggle London. I smile and follow. Once we are outside. She entwines her fingers in mine as we walk. I have no idea where we are going but I don't care, as long as I am with her.


End file.
